


Boston

by BlessDior



Category: Glee
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-06
Updated: 2014-02-06
Packaged: 2018-01-11 08:30:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1170910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlessDior/pseuds/BlessDior
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Han pasado años desde la graduación, ambos salieron de Lima a hacer su vida lejos del lugar donde crecieron. al final renuncian a la esperanza de volverse a encontrar con sus viejos amigos hasta que eso cambia una noche en un bar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Boston, quien diría que al final el destino lo llevaría a la ciudad más antigua de Estados Unidos, no es que odie esta ciudad, no, todo lo contraria, ya la ha hecho más mía que en la que nací, solo que es extraño como después de un drama de un embarazo adolecente y la desaparición de la madre adoptiva y mi siempre ex novia Quinn en Yale para después no volver y solo tener de ella una postal al año diciéndole que esta bien, ,mi mejor amigo muerto y una decisión impulsiva por parte mía al querer honrar su memoria enlistándome en el ejercito, si Boston es mi nuevo hogar, adiós Lima.

Pero ahora mi vida estaba iniciando aquí en Boston. The Mather School me había recibido para impartir la clase de gimnasia al ser recomendado por al coronel a cargo de mi clase en la escuela militar en la que estuve por casi tres años antes de darme cuenta que ese lugar no tenia nada bueno preparado para mi. Ahora atormento niños como lo hacía en la escuela primaria, solo que mejor, todos le llaman "motivación dura" y me pagan por eso.

Pero la paga es lo único malo, no es tan mala, digo, si estuviera pensada en satisfacer las necesidades básicas como vivienda y alimentación y uno que otro gusto en el bar de Rudy's en la misma calle en la que esta mi departamento, pero no para reparar este estúpido coche!

En fin, hace dos años que vivo en esta ciudad, pero mis ahorros no bastan para poder solventar los gatos de un nuevo motor que el mecánico me dijo hace unas semanas después de que mi nena me dejara varado en medio de una tormenta de verano, sino fuera por una de las madres de una de mis alumnas tendía que haber caminados hasta mi departamento, claro que esa vez no termine en mi departamento precisamente, pues después de todo tenía que pagar el favor al recogerme, además tenía frío.

Así que desde ese momento trabajo por las noche en el bar, la paga es casi la misma que en la escuela, pero es en las propinas donde de verdad esta el paraíso, ya había oído hablar sobre el Laboratorio de Patología a unas calles del bar pues los científicos que trabajan en ese lugar vienen por las noches a tomar al salir, la mayoría de ellos son chicas, así que eso me dio la idea de usar mis encantos para poder ganar unas propinas extras.

Generalmente no es gran cosa, solo un "nena", "cariño", tomar su mano por encima de la barra o cerrarle un ojo, eso marca la diferencia entre 5 y 20 dólares. Ya me ha dicho mi compañero Larry sobre esto, pero que más da, de todos modos no quiero trabajar toda mi vida en un bar como el barman, solo quiero reunir los siete mil dólares para pagar el nuevo motor y no volver a prepararla a alguien algo de toma en mi vida.

O al meno eso fue lo que pensé cuando la vi.

Desde que salí de la academia militar no volví a ver a nadie del club glee, o al menos nadie en persona. Supe como Rachel fue destrozada por la critica en su papel en Funny Girl en Nueva York, pero se repuso en unas actuaciones para la televisión y hasta de una película hablaba, claro que no vio el estrellato hasta que el grupo que formo con Kurt, Santana y el chico que no recuerdo como se llama, Pamela algo ha estado triunfando en todo el país, claro no me encanta el estilo electro pop que manejan, pero me da gusto que ellos hallan logrado su sueño de vivir para cantar.

Hablando de sueño cumplido, el chico Blaine también le ha ido bien en la música, desde que él y Sam formaron un dueto han logrado meter una que otra canción en la radio y en mi iPod, y Artie quien es el único que mantengo contacto por Twitter, él es el director más solicitado por estos dos grupos además de Mercedes quien junto con su coreógrafo Mike ha logrado que la prensa la vea como la nueva Beyonce e incluso la comparen con Whitney Houston; pues sus videos han sido nominados por varias compañías de música como MTV.

Pero en fin, hablo de ella, Tina, recuerdo que en la secundaria no éramos precisamente los mejores amigos, o incluso amigos. Pues desde que nos conocimos vivimos una relación más de te arrojo un granizado en la cara y tu me guardas rencor el resto de tu vida, yo simplemente la conocía como la Morticia asiática, la única chica del coro a la cual nunca me tire, no es que no quisiera ya que el porno asiático se ve muy bien a mi parecer, solo que al final cada movimiento que trataba de hacer con ella me llevaba a un callejón sin salida.

Hace casi cinco años que no la había visto, hablado con ella o incluso intercambiar alguna señal de vida en redes sociales, pues al parecer después de salir de la secundaria Tina desapareció del mapa alejándose también de Lima sin dejar rastro solo a sus amigos más cercano, entre los cuales por supuesto no estaba yo.

Pero ahora esta aquí entrando al bar donde trabajo, aun con la bata del laboratorio donde supongo trabaja.

-Noah?- Hablo la chica con la que estaba platicando cuando Tina entro. –Qué dices? Aceptas?.

-Qué?- Respondí al percatarme nuevamente de su presencia, viendo como Tina tomaba asiento junco con un grupo al fondo de la habitación.

-Que si quieres ir conmigo a cenar- me dijo otra vez Sandy o Brandy no recuerdo como se llamaba.

-Lo siento nena, pero no puedo, tengo que trabajar- Respondí lo más tranquilo que pude.

-Pero no te he dicho cuando, además puedes pedir el día libre. Digo, desde que te conozco solo te he visto detrás de esta barra-

-Lo sé, pero ya te he dicho que quiero…-Me calle al ver por un costado como Tina caminaba hacía a mi con una sonrisa en su rostro, quizá me había reconocido y quería hablar conmigo o saludarme, pensé. Por alguna extraña razón sentí una calidez en el pecho.

-Disculpa- Dijo Tina tratando de leer la placa que tenia pegada en el saco del uniforme que nos hacían portar- Noah? Podrías traernos cuatro cervezas a aquella mesa.- Dijo apuntando a la mesa donde estaba sus amigas riendo.

-Claro, Tina- Respondí sin pensar.

-Cómo sabes mi nombre?- Pregunto sorprendida al escuchar su nombre.

-Porque te conozco-

-A sí? No te recuerdo.-

-Soy yo, Noah-

-Si eso ya lo sé, lo dice tu placa de presentación-

-Puckerman- Respondí un poco dolido al no reconocerme, pues mi apellido tampoco le decía nada- Puck.

-Puck? El único Puck que conozco es el del club glee y creo que huyo del país por un delito que cometió en Atlanta- Dijo convencida de ese chisme que desde luego ya conocía.

-Pues lamento decepcionarte, ese rumor es falso, desde ese delito hasta mi huida.-

-Enserio ere tú?- Me preguntó.

-Pues no lo comprobé esta mañana, pero mi ropa interior dice que sí-

-Noah?- Escuche la voz de la chica con la que hablaba antes- Me has dejado abandonada.

-Disculpa cariño, es que me rencontré con una vieja amistad-

-Esta bien, solo por ser tu te perdono- Me respondió ella mientras su nombre seguía perdido en mi cabeza- Pero si iras conmigo a cenar.

-No sabía que estabas saliendo juntos Puck- Dijo Tina saludando a la chica.

-Pues es algo que esto tratando de volver realidad, pero el hombre es tan difícil de sacar de este lugar-

-Vamos nena, no tienes que ponerte celosa, es solo una amiga- Respondí a Tina entregándole las cuatro cervezas que me había pedido-

-Ja ja ja, tu ego no a cambiado nada, bueno tengo que regresar con las chicas- Dijo tomando como pudo los cuatro tarros y guiñándome un ojo- Nos vemos mañana Stacy-

-Adiós Tina- Respondió la mencionada, claro que en unos minutos olvidaría su nombre otra vez.

-Se conocen?- Le pregunte a Stacy.

-A Tina, claro, ella trabaja desde hace unos meses en el departamento de investigación genética en el laboratorio, es una chica inteligente solo que no sale mucho, como se acaba de graduar de la Universidad y se mudo hasta aquí y no conoce a nadie apenas se esta adaptando a la ciudad. Y tú, de donde la conoces- Me dijo

-Crecimos en la misma ciudad, ella y yo somos de Lima en Ohio, además estudiamos juntos hasta terminar la secundaria e incluso estuvimos en el mismo coro de la escuela por tres años- Respondí sonriendo al recordad mi vida antes de mudarme, había buenos y malos momentos en los pasillos de McKenley, pero al final siempre recordare ese lugar con cariño.

-No sabía que estabas en un coro, seguro canta hermoso-

-Aunque no lo creas nene- Respondí limpiando con una franela las gotas que había quedado de los tarros se había llevado Tina quien reía junto con sus amigas.

-Me gustaría que me cantaras en el odio solo a mi- Respondió Stacy jugando con su cabello rubio tratando se sonar lo más sensual posible, que aunque su intento so fue malo ya mi mente estaba ocupada con alguien más-

-Ja j aja, lo siento nena, pero mi respuesta sigue siendo no- Respondí. Después de eso ella solo resoplo, tomo su bebida y camino en dirección a la mesa donde ella estaba, toda la noche fue un intercambio de sonrisas y guiños, después de que dejaron el lugar descubrí en la mesa las propinas junto con una nota que decía:

Si quieres tomar un café o algo para hablar solo llámame – T.

Tome la nota y la guarde en el bolsillo, para cerca de las 12 de la noche, cuando termino mi turno le respondí un claro con mi celular.

.-.

Fue extraño como sucedió todo, habían pasado dos meses desde que nos reencontramos, me platico de cómo al final decidió no ira a NYADA junto con Blaine su mejor amigo y como este dejo de contestar sus llamadas después de que él y Sam se unieran en esa banda y se cazara con Kurt, evento al cual no fue requerida y que solo se entero cuando Rachel y Santana le llamaron para insultarla por no ir a la boda de su mejor amigo, desde luego ella les dijo que no sabía que se cazarían y Kurt solo dijo que fue Blaine quien dijo que ella no quería ir a la boda, cosa que resulto falsa, desde ese momento dejo de intentar estar en contacto con él, solo Rachel, Santana, Sam y Kurt siguen en contacto con Tina, más no volvió a cruzar palabra con Blaine, al igual que yo ella sigue muy cercana a Artie, quien fue el primero en enterarse de que Tina entraría a la escuela de ciencias en Stanford con una beca que la misma escuela le había otorgado por su excelencia académica. Al graduarse la mayoría de su clase corrió hasta la costa del pacífico en California donde las operaciones estéticas estaban en su mejor momento y eso prometía mucho a alguien como ellos.

Pero Tina quería usar su capacidad para la investigación en ayudar personas, por eso ahora esta en el proyecto de la Universidad Boston en investigación genética y así poder conocer mejor el comportamiento del cáncer en mujeres y así poder crear algún tratamiento, por eso llego hasta Boston.

El día que la cito en un café de la cuidad y comenzaron hablar ambos habían perdido la esperanza de encontrarse con viejos amigos, por eso no perdieron tiempo para volver a verse el próximo viernes por la mañana, Tina tendría el día libre y yo solo iría a la escuela una hora. Después se vieron en el bar donde Tina llego con la bata colgada de su brazo y se sentó cerca de mí toda la noche hasta que termine mi tuno, después la acompañe a su departamento, nos despedimos con un abrazo y me fui al mío.

Desde ese momento vi como mis propinas disminuyeron, claro deje de darle atención marca Puckerman a mis clientas por estar cerca de Tina, pero eso no me molesto.

Fue una noche cuando me decidí a dar un paso más cerca de ella, ella había salido de trabajar como cada día lo hace, entro al bar y se sentó en el banquillo que siempre esta libre para ella, dejo su bata en la barra y se soltó el cabello, como le gusta tenerlo y que en el laboratorio es obligatorio tenerlo sujeto.

-Oye, me preguntaba- me acerque sobándome la nuca en un movimiento involuntario- quieres ir a cenar algo después de que termine mi turno aquí- Dije marcándome como vitoria personal no tartamudear- Mañana no tengo que ir a la escuela y eso me permite desvelarme.

-Oh, lo siento Puck- respondió, solo sentí como un puñetazo en el estomago al escuchar el rechazo- Pero mañana tengo una reunión importante con los directivos del proyecto por la mañana y no puedo salir hoy.

-Oh, no importa- Respondí tratando de recupera todo el orgullo que me quedaba.

-Pero hoy en la tarde cocine pasta, y quedo algo que guarde en el refrigerador, si quieres podemos cenar en mi casa, así me ahorro el problema de regresar- Dijo – Solo que tu tienes que conseguir algo de beber- Termino apuntando uno de los vinos que había en el estante detrás de mi.- Ante eso no pude contestar nada, solo asentí rápido con la cabeza con la boca algo abierta como sonreía dulcemente.

Ya había probado la concina de Tina antes, la primera fue unos pastelillos que horneo para un evento de caridad en la escuela, claro que esos dos los robe sin que ella se diera cuenta, pero eran tan deliciosos que no me resistí a comprar otros cinco. Después ella trajo unas galletas que ella había hecho para el cumpleaños de Mercedes, lastima que entre Mike, Finn y yo nos comimos más de de dos terceras partes y la festejada no tubo tiempo de guardar alguna para ella.

Y esta vez no fue la excepción, claro que el platillo podría estar mejor si estuviera fresco, pero el refrigerador le dejo un sabor que el microondas solo intensifico, la cena fue agradable, no fue lo más romántico, pero el vino fue un buen toque aunque perdió toda clase cuando le propuse una competencia de eructos.

Pero fue cuando la botella de vino estaba casi por terminar cuando paso lo más memorable en esta ciudad desde que lanzaron el te a la bahía, tome su mano sobre la mesa sin pensarlo mucho y e acerque para besarla, no tardo mucho en responderme, al principio fue lento, solo nuestros labios juntos con movimientos tímidos y sin coordinación. Pero entonces ella abrió un poco su boca, en seguida capte la invitación para dejare entrar mi lengua en su boca, fue entonces cuando todo tomo intensidad, no supo en que momento de levanto de la silla para tomarla de la cintura y hacer que ella también se pusiera de pie con su brazo alrededor de mi cuello sin despegar nuestras bocas, aún sentía el sabor a cebolla y ajo de la salsa d la pasta, pero por extraño que parezca solo le dio más autenticidad al momento.

Después todo se volvió en cámara lenta, la caminata lenta y caliente hasta llegar a la cama de la chica asiática, nuestras manos buscando el mayor contacto con la piel para pasara arrancar nuestras ropas y después el resto del show mientras mis manos se entrelazaban con las de ellas sobre las sabanas azules y mis ojos sobre los de ella mientras mi sonrisa se unía en la de ella con un beso.

Después sentí miedo, no sabía como reaccionaria Tina conmigo, trate de no pensar mientras la veía como buscaba entre el piso algo.

-Bueno no planeaba esto- Dijo ella mientras se ponía una camisa algo más grande que la que traía antes seguido de la parte inferíos a la ropa interior.

-Perdón, no quería presionarte a hacer esto- Dije sentándome aun desnudo en su cama.

Ella solo se volteo con mi camisa puesta y una sonrisa mientras me veía – Lo sé, por eso no siento que halla sido un error- Respondió colocando su mano sobre la mía- ahora por más que me gustaría hablar de esto necesito dormir por lo de mañana- Dijo palmeando el lugar al lado de ella. Yo solo asentí para recostarme mientras jugueteaba con uno de sus mechones que escapaba de su almohada.

-Tina, y ahora que somos- Le pregunte mientras le rodeaba con mis brazos.

-No sé, ahora somos amigos con derecho, creo?- Respondió con un tajo de tristeza mientras se giraba para esconder su cara en mi pecho.

-No quiero se amigos con derecho Tina- Dije algo molesto por la etiqueta.

-No?- dijo en voz baja y me veía con una pisca de tristeza en sus ojos.

-Tina, quieres se mi novia?- Le solté, ella solo sonrió.

-Mañana hablaremos de esto Puck- Dijo acariciando mi mejilla con una de sus palmas- Pero por lo pronto, sí. Sí quiero ser tu novia- Respondió para después besarme y tratar de dormir, yo solo sonreí y bese su cabeza y tratar de dormir sabiendo que despertaría con alguien que no era solo una noche por primera vez desde que llegue a Boston.

Amaba esta ciudad que me daba la oportunidad de volver a comenzar otra vez, solo que no vine aquí en busca del amor. Me sentía feliz de estar aquí trabajando en algo que me gustaba, me sentía feliz de tener mi propio lugar para vivir, pero me sentía solo después de todo, ahora podía sentí que ya tenía alguien con quien compartir todo esto.


	2. Chapter 2

Hace tres meses desde que oficialmente eran novios, si eso se lo hubieran dicho cuando se conocieron en la secundaria simplemente se hubiera reído de quien lo dijo en su cara, pero ahora, otra vez despertando en su departamento, siendo más específica en su cama o en sus brazos a pesar de que cada noche le decía que no le gustaba dormir abrazada porque su cuerpo era como un horno gigante y le incomodaba sentirse tan caliente por las noches, pero cada vez que cerraba los ojos sentía como el otro simplemente se acercaba silenciosamente hasta rodearme tratando de no despertare, esos gesto solo me hacían querer estar más con él. De hecho hace dos semanas que no duermo en mi departamento.

Y lo extraño es que no me molesta eso.

.-.

Cuando salí de la secundaria creía tener un sueño, ser actriz. Pero esto cambio cuando en un viaje con Blaine y Sam a Nueva York tome un vuelo diferente y termine en California, a las afueras del edificio de admisión de Stanford con una carpeta con mis documentos para la inscripción, no sé en que pensaba, solo entre hable con la decana y salí de ahí directo al aeropuerto de San Francisco para ir a Nueva York a encontrarme con mis amigo en su departamento para después id a NYADA para presentar mi audición para clase 2013 ante Carmen Tibideaux. El viaje a California solo lo sabía yo y mi cuenta bancaria.

Mi audición fue una maravilla, mi interpretación de My Heart Will Go On hizo que la mujer se pusiera de pie y me comparara con Celine, aun así no di por hecho mi entrada a la escuela de artes dramáticas pues hace un año Kurt también recibió una critica parecida de ella y aun así no fue aceptado hasta el concierto de invierno o algo así.

Dos meses después antes de las nacionales en Los Ángeles, Artie descubrió la carta de aceptación de Stanford junto con los papeles para solicitar una beca completa para estudiantes prometedores, él se los dijo a mis padres quienes me preguntaron cuando había ido a California, no les pude ocultar por más tiempo mis intenciones. A la semana llego la carta de NYADA, también fui aceptada, al final solo podía elegir un solo lugar a donde ir, la misma fuerza que me hizo tomar ese vuelo me hizo comparar el boleto de avión, todos fueron a despedirse de mi al aeropuerto, incluso Rachel, Santana y Mike estaba ahí. Mercedes me recibió en LA y me llevo junto con su nuevo novio a San Francisco donde mi vida comenzó a cambiar.

Las clases en Stanford eran pesadas y difíciles como siempre lo creí pero las amaba, me despertaba feliz sabiendo que tendía prácticas en los laboratorios de la universidad, que visitaría otras instituciones a realizar proyectos, que era seleccionada para representar al campus en olimpiadas de química, física, biología y cualquier rama de la ciencia a nivel nacional y dos veces internacional en la que se me dio la oportunidad de viajar a París y Atenas.

Al final me recibí con el titulo de Investigadora Genético-Ambiental y como la mejor estudiante de la clase, recibí la medalla a la excelencia académica y fui contratada por uno de los laboratorios más importantes de Los Ángeles.

Fue en ese momento cuando Blaine se caso con Kurt, fue un viernes yo estaba comiendo con un amigo en un restaurar de comida china, Mercedes me envió un mensaje preguntándome su había perdido el vuelo, le conteste con un ¿No sé a que te refieres?, después una llamada de Rachel la cual al contestar escuche la voz de Santana.

-Se supone que ere la mejor amiga chica Chang?- Me grito la latina por el teléfono celular.

-De que hablas Santana?- Respondí completamente confundida por su pregunta.

-Hablo del hecho de que TODOS esperábamos que la mejor amiga de uno de los novios estuviera presente en la boda!-

-Cual boda, de qué hablas?-

-Tina? Por qué no llegaste a la boda de Blaine y Kurt? Pensé que eran los mejores amigos?- Dijo Rachel cuando le quito el aparato a Santana.

-Blaine y Kurt e casaron hoy?!- Grite sorprendida.

-Si Tina- Contesto confundida-

-Por qué nadie me aviso?-

-De que hablas, Blaine dijo que te llamo hace dos semanas para decirte de la boda-

-No he hablado con él desde hace casi dos meses, supuse que estaba ocupado por lo de la banda con Sam y por eso no contestaba mis mensajes o correos- dije algo dolida al saber que quede fuera de un acontecimiento en el que ayude a construir.

-Pero… Mercedes estuvo aquí todo el tiempo, no te dijo la fecha-

-Mercedes fue a Nueva York hace un mes, me dijo que tenía que ayudar a Kurt, creo que pensó que yo ya estaba enterada de todo- Respondí molesta con mi mejor amigo.

-Lo siento Tina, quizá é se confundió o dio por hecho que tu ya sabías- Respondió Rachel mientras escuchaba los murmullos de todos por el teléfono.

-Como sea- Dije en voz baja para colgar.

Al día siguiente Rachel me explico la razón por la cual Blaine no quería que fuera a la boda, la cual era que su fama por el grupo con Sam no le permitía mantener nuestra amistad, después todo me mandaban mensajes pidiendo disculpa por él llamándolo tonto, idiota, orgulloso, etc. Incluso Sam me llamo diciéndome que no creía en lo que había hecho él, pero que nunca dejaría de ser su amiga, eso la verdad me hizo sentí bien, de hecho aun sigo recibiendo postales de los conciertos que da en diferentes ciudades del país y yo le envío una postal en navidad o se llaman uno al otro por Skipe.

Incluso Kurt se disculpó por su ahora esposo, y él tiene más fama por su grupo. Pero en fin, nunca más trate de ponerme en contacto con Blaine, nunca más.

.-.

A partir de hay Los Ángeles era demasiado posado para mi, demasiado calor, demasiada gente, demasiado "todo real" falsos, así que me inscribí en el programa de Investigación genética de la universidad de Boston, así que empaque mis cosas y salí de Los Ángeles, pero esta vez era diferente, sabía que ahora las personas que estaba conmigo eran mis mejores amigos para toda la vida y que mi vida en Boston sería lo que siempre había buscado.

.-.

Cuando nos encontramos por primera vez fue solo una coincidencia. El bar Rudy's estaba al menos a cuatro manzana alejado del laboratorio, y había al menos otros cuatro bares más grandes, divertidos, atrayentes y cercanos de donde trabajaba, no es que diario saliera a emborrachas mis neuronas después de una jornada usándola con células cancerígenas, pero las chicas insistieron en acompañarlas. Al principio no lo vi, solo entre al lugar y me senté donde las demás eligieron. Después de la disputa de quien pediría las bebidas al guapo barman simplemente me levante y camine a la barra.

Aun frente a mi no pude reconocer a Puck, su cabellos había crecido en las áreas correctas y su mohicano desapareció entre un mar de cabellos oscuros, su quijada seguía siendo cuadrada y varonil combinada con su barba de tres días le daba un toque mayor y atractivo, no es que lo haya pensado en los diez segundo que me tomo ir de la mesa a la barra, bueno si, pero quien me culpa, leí su placa para disimular como veía con hambre su torso, y después pedí las cervezas. Pero cuando dijo mi nombre me sorprendí, donde había escuchado esa voz? Y porqué sabía mi nombre? Hasta que dijo su apellido fue cuando de verdad recordé nuestro pasado en la secundaria, y como después de lo de Finn desapareció.

Desde ese día comenzamos a salir, al principio fue solo un café en la ciudad, después el cine o de picnic a las afueras de Boston o en los parques, las visitas diarias sorpresa al bar donde trabajaba por las noches o que a veces bajaba antes de mi parada en el laboratorio para caminar unas cuadras más desde la escuela donde él trabajaba y verlo gritar ordenes a los niños en el campo de la primaria, pero solo era porque yo necesitaba hacer más ejercicios, no porque generalmente Puck usaba playeras sin mangas en la escuela que le hacían ver sus musculosos brazos o porque quería ver que maestra lagartona se le insinuaba durante las clases, lo malo es que la cantidad de estas era mucha, lo cual me molestaba.

Creo que esos celos me hicieron hablar sobre la pasta que había cocinado en mi departamento la mañana la noche que me invito a cenar, la verdad es que mi compromiso con los directivos del proyecto me tenía nerviosa y rechazar a Puck era algo que no quería hacer, así que o invite a cenar sobras en mi departamento, su rostro al decírselo fue un poema, yo solo quería saltar y besarlo, pero sabía que era oportuno, al menos no ahora.

La comida estaba pasable, el refrigerador y el microondas le quitaron parte del sabor a la pasta, el vino no era tampoco del otro mundo, lo que estaba delicioso era Puck o más concretamente sus labios, esos que devoraba como si no hubiera un futuro.

Cuando me tomo de la cintura y me hizo levantarme de mi silla sabía que debía detenerlo, ir demasiado rápido nunca es bueno, pero después comenzó a acariciar la piel debajo de mi blusa con la yemas de sus pulgares y todo pensamiento desapareció para solo dejarme llevar, le di el control de todo, deje que me desvistiera mientras yo lo hacía algo más desesperada, deje que el decidiera el ritmo, el cual fue lento, se tomo su tiempo o me lo dio a mi, no sé, pero cuando tomo mis manos y las entrelazo con las suyas no podía más que desear que el tiempo se detuviera y esto nunca terminara.

Fue dulce en todo momento, preocupándose de que la experiencia fuera tan buena para mí como para él, hace años que no había estado así con alguien.

Cuando termino me senté en la cama para buscar algo para cubrirme, su camisa fue lo primer que encontré junto con mi ropa interior, él se disculpo por algo, yo le susurre algo y después hice que durmiera a mi lado, lo ultimo que recuerdo antes de dormirme fue él pidiéndome ser su novia y yo acepando antes de dormir con los labios de él sobre mi cabeza, esa noche no me soltó y eso no me molesto en absoluto.

.-.

De eso han pasado tres meses, cuando las chicas se enteraron que la nueva había acaparado al atención del barman por el cual gastaban gran parte de su dinero de su sueldo las reacciones fueron tan diversas, unas e molestaron conmigo, otras expresaron su felicidad y la gran mayoría me pregunto por a forma y color de su pene, pero eso era algo que nunca deben de saber.

Al principio me sorprendí de lo detallista que era conmigo, diario descubría algún regalo de él al regresar a mi apartamento después de trabajar, unas flores, algún animal de felpa o una foto nuestra enmarcada hasta un cd que le comente que me gustaba, sabía que trataba de ser cariñoso conmigo, pero también sabia que quería reparar su automóvil y necesitaba el dinero, así que le hable de eso e incluso le ofrecí ayudarlo con algo de dinero que había ahorrado, por supuesto el lo negó, yo insistí el volvió a negar, una cosa llevo a otra y terminamos en nuestra primera pelea con la cual la resolvimos con sexo en su departamento, después acepto de mala gana mi ayuda prometiéndome regresarme el dinero cuanto antes e incluso me pidió que me llevara su celular como garantía, yo solo reí y le volví a besar y besar y volvimos a hacer el amor en su cama dos veces más antes que el sueño nos ganara.

Con el tiempo su departamento comenzó a llenarse de mis cosas, primero fue mi laptop que quedo en su sala de estar una noche que me quede a hacer un trabajo de informe y que dormí ahí con él, después el cargador de mi celular, seguido de mi celular, ropa interior y tres de mis cuatro batas de uniforme, no era extraño que al día siguiente me ofreciera su auto porque me quedaba más tiempo besándolo por la mañana de lo que debería, él renunció a su puesto como barman un mes después de que comenzáramos a salir juntos ya que con lo que le preste reunió el dinero para pagar su motor.

Mis cosas seguían apareciendo en su departamento, mientras en el mío yo me dejaba de ver, a veces le pedía si pudiera ir y revisarlo o que me trajera algo de allá, cosa que hacía más que encantado, al parecer él también se percató de esto ya que misteriosamente dos de sus cajones se liberaron y se llenaron con mi ropa, la mitad de su closet estaba lleno de ropa y zapatos míos y en el baño mi cepillos de dientes, shampoo, o productos de señoritas estaban presentes.

-Tina?-Pregunto mientras cenábamos otra vez en su departamentos.

-Sí?

-Bueno, me preguntaba si querías, este…

-Mm?

-Bueno, ya vez que desde hace tiempo que no vas a tu departamento y pues creo que es incensario que pagues por un lugar donde ya casi no vives.

-Cómo?- Obviamente sabia que quería decirme, pero cuando me pide cosas importantes siempre esta algo nerviosos y es lindo verlo así, sé que es cruel pero me gusta.

-Bueno, pensaba que quizá si vivieras con alguien más podrías compartir la renta y así sería más barato.

-Quieres que consiga un compañero de departamento? Sabes había pensado en eso, hay un cuarto de sobra en el mío y varios compañeros me han preguntado si necesito uno- Respondí fingiendo pensar al respecto.

-NO!- Grito cuando comprendió lo que yo le había dicho- Quería decir que seria buena idea mudarte con alguien, preferentemente que viva más cerca de tu trabajo-

-Tienes alguien en mente?- Le pregunte sentándome mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

-Si- Respondió tomando un gran trago de su bebida.

-Quién?-

-Alguien como… Como… Como yo-

-Me encantaría vivir contigo Puck- Respondí apretando su mano.

-En serio!- Respondió abriendo los ojos como platos- Quieres vivir conmigo Tina?

-Me encantaría, me encantaría hacerlo para siempre- Dije antes de besarlo, después sellamos el trato en su cama, o nuestra ahora cama ahora.


	3. Chapter 3

No fue difícil pedirle que se mudara conmigo, desde que empezamos a salir los días en los que regresábamos juntos del bar a la que ahora es nuestro hogar, por eso no fue raro que en la carga de ropa sucia encontrara blusas y pantalones que no recordaba haber comprado para mi y definitivamente varios sostenes los recordaba cuando los lanzaba lejos de la cama después de una cena con final feliz, al final solamente los metía a la secadora para después guardarlos en los cajones del ropero que libere para ella.

Ese día que se lo pedí lo recuerdo bien, no es que olvides un día en el que le pides a alguien compartir el espacio que es tuyo mientras pagues la renta cada mes. Lo extraño fue que toda la vida creí que si yo viviría con alguien sería por un accidente, algo parecido al que tuve con Quinn, uno donde sin querer embarace a la chica con la que estuviera saliendo y por eso tuviera que pedirle matrimonio y todo eso.

Pero al final no fue así, un día me desperté sin sentir su presencia en mi cama y me di cuenta que no quería seguir viviendo en ese departamento sin ella, o más bien no quería estar en ningún lugar sin que Tina despertara a mi lado con su cabello extendido en la almohada mientras murmuraba cosas dormida con una de mis playeras puestas por que según "Son cómodas para dormir".

Así que ese día fue a trabajar pensando en como pedirle que viviera conmigo, no me importo el hecho de que unos niños me golpearan con sus balones por estar distraído en mi plan de cena y platica profunda, quizá un paseo antes ahora que podía moverme libremente por la ciudad con el motor que con mucho sacrificio y ayuda de Tina compre para mi coche, o quizá un regalo, qué se da cuando quieres pedirle a alguien que viva contigo?

Al final no fue necesario nada de eso, solo la mire a los ojos y tome sus manos y lance la pregunta esperando que ella lo quisiera tanto como yo, y como al final comprobé que pensábamos lo mismo, solo pude abrazarla y decirle de todas las maneras posibles que la amaba, creo que entendió.

.-.

Desde ese entonces ha pasado casi un año, y por primera vez en meses despierto otra vez solo en mi cama.

No es que nos hallamos peleado y separado y eso, solo que desde hace unos días Tina tubo que viajar a San Diego a presentar los avances de su compañía en un congreso nacional, ella me había explicado con detalle de que trataba, pero no sé en que momento deje de prestar atención, sin cuando menciono la palabra "ribonucleico" o cuando note que su delineador de ojos se los hacía ver más grande y profundos, como un mar de chocolate que era todo mío.

Pero cuando ella se fue mi departamento parecía que estaba en desacuerdo en su ausencia, aunque esta durara solo una semana. El clima se hizo más frio, las habitaciones más oscuras y todo era más callado, como si una chica de 27 años podía darle vida a un lugar que ha vivido sin ella, pero misteriosa y alegremente así era.

La llamaba a casi cualquier momento, pues al parecer hasta la televisión parecía que estaba en contra mía también, con esos anuncios navideños de la familia y seres queridos y yo solo aquí lejos de mi madre y hermana, con mi mejor amigo en el cielo y los demás en Nueva York, mi hija en Seattle con su madre adoptiva y el amor de mi vida en San Diego, por cierto, no me incomoda hablar de Tina así, al menos no en mi cabeza.

Sé que soy judío y que mis antepasados no les gustaría que yo accediera a este tipo de celebraciones, pero Tina es cristiana y proviene de una familia mitad judía (esto hiso que mi madre la aceptara como su nuera, de mala gana pero lo hizo, al paso de los meses termino amándola casi tanto como yo), y acordamos celebrar Hanukkah y Navidad cosa que hicimos junto el año pasado.

Y Este viajaríamos a celebrarlos junto en Lima con nuestras familias, pero yo quería hacer algo más, y conmovido por esos anuncio de familia y unión tome mi chaqueta y fui directo al centro comercial más famosos de la ciudad, si quería hacerlo lo tendía que hacer bien.

.-.

Cuando Tina llego a Boston la fui a recoger al aeropuerto como se supone que lo haría, lo que no contaba es que el camino de regreso sería eterno y mis deseos por otra vez estar juntos me hacían querer estalla con las manos en el volantes, los pasos al departamento eran lentos y tambaleantes mientras no podíamos dejar de abrazarnos y besarnos, no sé quien presiono el botón del elevador o como fue que supimos que habíamos llegado a nuestro piso, solo sé que Tina movió su mano haciendo tirar las llaves retrasando más lo que ambos deseaba.

.-.

El vuelo hasta Cincinnati fue corto y sin ningún retraso, algo que nos sorprendió pues antes de salir del departamento cayo la primera nevada de noviembre. Desde ahí el viaje hasta Lima fue en un coche que rentamos fuera del aeropuerto. Nos quedaríamos en casa de los padres de Tina, pues mi madre cuando me fui convirtió mi habitación en una de juegos y en la casa no había ninguna para huéspedes, además yo no iba a protestar, la habitación de Tina era enorme al igual que su cama.

.-.

Desde que comencé a salir con ella ya había comprobado varias cosas que sospechaba de ella, sus gustos, su personalidad, sus sueños, cosas que ella me rebelaba día a día, no podía decir que la consocia como la palma de mi mano pues en momentos me sorprende con algo nuevo y eso me gusta, pues siento que ahora yo también formo parte de su mundo porque ella para mi ahora es mi mundo.

El primer día que nos quedamos en su habitación no paso nada además de unos besos, abrazos y caricias intimas pues para era un poco incomodo de mi parte hacer el amor con ella con sus padres cruzando el pasillo, el padre de Tina no le agrado pues piensa que me estoy robando a su bebe, a diferencia de su madre, quién conocía a mi familias desde año y que por alguna razón siempre ha confiado en mi.

Esta no es la primera vez que duermo aquí con Tina, pues hace unos meses venimos para la fiesta de cumpleaños de su madre, pero esta vez hice algo que quería hacer esa vez.

Me desperté poco ates de las 6 de la mañana como generalmente hago para despedirme de Tina cuando sale a trabajar al laboratorio, esta vez me quede sentado en la cama viéndola dormir, me gusta ver su rostro relajado mientras su pecho sube y baja con su respiración, ella nunca a comprado una pijama, en cambio duerme con alguna de mis camisetas.

Cuando estábamos juntos en la secundaria no tuve mucho contacto con ella, ni siquiera sé si me consideraba como un amigo, era amigo de Mike su ex pero no de ella, estuve en esta habitación pocas veces en esos momentos, pues teníamos clases juntos y a veces trabajábamos juntos o algún profesor creía que ella podía ayudarme a subir mis calificaciones, nunca me había llamado la atención todo esto, pero hoy es diferente.

Las paradas son de un rosa pálido casi blanco, estas están cubiertas por fotografías, unas con su familia, algunos primos y tíos, otras más de ella cuando tenía ocho o nueve años con un vestido amarillo posando junto a Mercedes y Rachel en una presentación del día de las madres en primaria, lo recuerdo porque me vi forzado a participar junto con Finn y Matt.

Las que más me llamaron la atención fueron las de ella con el coro, los que más aparecen son Brittany, Rachel, Mercedes y Blaine, algo que me sorprende, tiene unas abrazada a Mike, Finn y Sam, una que llama más la atención fue en una piscina con Sam y Blaine, las orillas están firmadas como "Blamtina Summer'13" otras con Rachel en un viaje a NY y otras más con todo el coro. Solo hay una donde ella y yo estamos juntos, recuerdo bien cuando la tomaron, estábamos en el sótano de la casa de Rache en una segunda fiesta antes de nuestra graduación, no sé en que momento la invite a bailar y ella acepto, Mercedes se acerco con una cámara y se la dio a Tina, ella levanto la mano y acerco su cabeza a la mía y grito "chesse" después vino el flash, nunca pude ver la fotografía pues no sabía de quien era esa cámara, así que la tome y la estudie, sabía que pertenecía a ese lugar, al lugar junto a ella.

Mire más su habitación sin devolver la fotografía a la pared, había posters de algunas banda que no conocía y otras si, Coldplay, U2, Florence + the Machine, P!nk, Katy Perry, Lady Gaga, Madonna y la película de Michel Jackson, esas eran las que conocía, otras de K-Pop que no tenía idea de cómo se leían, lo que me alivio es que no había nada de Justin Bieber o 1D.

Sus discos estaban ordenados en un mueble mostrando el lomo con los nombre de los artistas sus álbumes, que no eran muy distintos a los que tenía en el departamento o pegado en las paredes, leia Ceremonial, The Thrut About Love, X&Y, Prism, ARTYPOP, que eran los que ella me había hecho escuchar a cambio de unos besos que le robe una mañana.

También vi algo de la ropa que usaba antes de ir a la universidad, el cambio de gótico a lo que sea que dice se es muy marcado en su closet, desde encaje negro y vestido con detalles que solo había visto en ella, después colores más llamativos y por ultimo otros más maduros a no decir que sexys. Lo que más predominaban eran sus botas, decenas de pares todas altas y de tacón, en casa había al menos 15 pares que combinaba con su batas, nunca e comprendido como lo hace, pero funciona.

-Busca algo en especial señor- Escuche antes de sentís como dos brazos me rodeaban por la espalda.

-No sabia que ya habías despertado- Susurre girando para estar frente a ella.

-Bueno, ya no sentía tu calor así que me desperté- Dijo mirando la cama, por alguna razón me gusto saber eso –Qué tienes ahí?- Pregunto quitándome la fotografía de la mano.

-Sabía que existía, pero nunca la había visto- Deje sentándome en la cama.

-Mercedes me la dio antes de irse a Los Ángeles, me dijo que la conservara, en ese entonces no tenia idea de a donde fuiste, y quería tener un recuerdo de los que se iban- Dijo mirando la fotografía mientras se sentaba a mi lado- Sabes, recuerdo que acepte bailar contigo porque, bueno en las coreografías de Glee lo habíamos hecho juntos, pero así como amigos nunca había tenido algún recuerdo.-

-Bueno, es que me inspirabas respeto- Dije abrazándola.

-Dice el que me "granizó" en varias ocasiones- Respondió con un falso puchero.

-Lo hice para, llamar la atención?-

-Ok, sé que no es verdad pero te creeré, así al menos se vuelve más romántico- Dijo mirándome- El popular y guapo jugador de Fútbol enamorado de la chica gótica pero que no puede estar con ella por su timidez y a cambio la molesta para llamar su atención para años después reencontrarse en un bar e iniciar una relación en algo que le contare a nuestros nietos.- Dijo, cuando menciono a nuestros nietos supe que por fin estaba listo para hacerlo.-Aun no son las siete, por qué no regresamos a estar debajo de las sabanas y jugamos aquello que tanto nos gusta-

-Tina, tus padres están en casa- Dije sabiendo que a ella no le importaba mucho, de un movimiento me hizo recostarme en la cama para después sentarse en mi pecho y susurrarme en el odio.

-Entonces tendrás que ser silencioso-

-Pues será mejor que muerdas algo, porque te recuerdo que tu eres quien le gusta gritar- Dije antes de besarla.

Si que esta listo para todo lo que se venia.


	4. Chapter 4

No le pregunte o dije a nadie el hecho que ahora vivía con Puck, de hecho además de mi familia, la de él y Mercedes nadie sabía que ahora compartíamos más que el alimento, así que estaba algo nerviosa cuando la directora de McKenley la aún viva Sue nos llamó a los ex alumnos de la generación 2012 y 13 para mostrar a los inspectores de educación que bajo su regazo se criaban las esperanzas de este país y así poder conseguir los fondos para la construcción de una guardería de mascotas para las animadoras, la verdad es que me puse algo nerviosa; bueno, de hecho reí un poco junto con Puck, en serio? Un gimnasio para mascotas de uso exclusivo de las animadoras? Cuando creía que esa mujer no podría ser más absurda!

Después llegaron los nervios, ya que desde que nos graduamos Sam, Artie, Blaine y yo todo el glee club original no se reunía, de hecho a Santana, Brittany no las había visto más que en llamadas por Skype, Santana generalmente no salía de Nueva York sino era estrictamente profesional con la banda y/o su novia Dani y Britt seguía en el campamento de genios tratando de encontrar la cura de un enfermedad que solo ella podía pronunciar adecuadamente al mismo tiempo que resolvía o replanteaba la teoría de la relatividad, a la vez que coqueteaba con Santana por Skype sin ningún pudor, la verdad es que aun no entiendo su extraña relación y como es que a veces incluían a Dany o a Sam o a ambos.

Recuerdo que un fin de semana Quinn quien seguía en contacto con Puck nos visitó de sorpresa aquí en Boston, al parecer había conseguido la llave del apartamento después de verse hace al menos 4 años, yo por supuesto no sabía eso así que la sorpresa fu aun mayor para mí, y lo fue más cuando entro a la habitación con toda la algarabía y nos encontró a ambos en pleno "asunto"

Después de superar la sorpresa de que alguien que no había visto en 9 años me encontrara cariñosa y desnuda con el hombre que era el padre de su hija el cual no recordaba que ella tenía llave de su apartamento hablamos sobre todo. Quinn al parecer consiguió una plaza como asistente en Yale, quien rápidamente obtuvo la plaza como catedrática en ese mismo lugar, tiene un novio que trabaja en la misma universidad que tuvo que viajar a Londres a dar unas ponencias sobre su tesis y no pudo acompañar y un montón de alumnos enamorados de ella que ofrecen sus servicios como asistentes o mulas de cargas tratando de ganar puntos con ella, algo que ella aprovecha sin ningún remordimiento. Me alegra saber que la vieja Quinn que reinaba los pasillos de McKenley como la reina de las animadoras.

Le contamos sobre lo nuestro, de como de repente nos encontramos en un bar una noche nos emparejamos después de beber vino en este mismo departamento, además Quinn le mostro unas fotos de Beth que le había mandado su madre adoptiva, al parecer la niña estaba de maravilla en Seattle.

El fin de semana pasó más rápido de lo que esperaba o quería, salimos una noche los tres juntos, al día siguiente solo ella y yo de compras ya que Puck no quería ir con nosotras a la plaza y servirnos de carritos de supermercado, hay me dijo que estaba feliz de que alguien como yo quisiera tanto a Puck, le pregunte sino era algo raro ver al padre de su hija con alguien más, ella solo me contesto que la vida era suficientemente rara como para preocuparse por eso, además de ella ahora lo veía como su alguien importante en su vida, alguien que se merecía ser amado por la mujer correcto "Y tu eres esa mujer Tina" dijo viéndome a los ojos, la plática siguió ahora sobre algunas trivialidades, pero esa frase se quedó en grabada mi cerebro.

A la semana siguiente salí a San Diego a presentar los avances del laboratorio a la comunidad científica de los Estados Unidos, México y Canadá, es malo que doga que nos fue estupendo y amaron nuestra investigación?

.-.

La cena de Hanukkah fue en casa de mis padres, mi madre me hiso preparar más platos de los que seríamos, pues solo conté a seis personas pues además de mis papás, yo y Puck solo vendrían la madre de él y su hermana, una hora después llego Mike con sus padres y su novia Leslie, sabía de su existencia más no la conocía en persona, fue grato saludarlos como amigos después de superar todo el drama del rompimiento en mí último año de secundaria, y por ultimo Rachel junto con sus padres quienes se presentaron con un enorme pastel de frutos secos, al final de la noche terminamos cantando los que podíamos en la sala de estar con uno de los padres de Rachel en el piano y Puck en la guitarra.

.-.

Al día siguiente Rachel, Kurt, Mercedes y Santana aparecieron en mi puerta para llevarme al salón de belleza que Sue había apartado para nosotras, dijeron que aun necesitaban recoger a Brittany y Quinn, además de que Kitty, Marley y Unique ya estaban en ese salón arreglándose para la comida de caridad, le dijeron a Puck que los chicos estaban en casa de Sam incluso Blaine, les dije que iría por mi bolsa, aproveche para pedirle a Puck que no hiciera nada tonto con Blaine pues mire su rostro al escuchar el nombre de mi ex mejor amigo.

-Ese es un asunto que solo yo y él debemos arreglar-

-Pero-

-Por favor Puck, solo ve y pásatela bien con los chicos, si?-

-Tee, pero?-

-Hazlo por mí, quieres?-

-Esta bien- Dijo de mala gana.

-Bien, te amo- dije antes de besarlo- te llamare cuando termine.

Él asintió mientras tomaba las llaves del coche y Salía en dirección a la casa del rubio. Yo camine con las chicas y Kurt.


	5. Chapter 5

Mercedes puso al tanto a Kurt de que yo y Tina vivíamos como pareja, él le conto a su novio y a Rachel y Sam quien se encargó de avisarle a Santana y Danny quienes en un encuentro del tercer tipo con Brittany le dieron la noticia y esta corrió asustada a llamarle a Mike para preguntarle si su proyecto de bebés asiáticos ya no era posible, este le dijo que no, además le menciono que ahora él tenía una novia, lo que hizo que el chisme se corriera como hilo de media en la dirección contraria en la que el chimes de "El hogar Pucktina" había llegado, pues un sábado por la mañana Mercedes llamó a Tina como generalmente esta lo hace y le conto sobre la nueva pareja de su ex novio y uno de sus mejores amigo a mi pesar.

Por eso no me sorprendió que a nuestro regreso a Lima las preguntas de cómo convencí a Tina de probar mi "Rollo Primavera" sin apuñalarme con una lapicera primero, lo cual hasta yo creía posible. Reunirme con los chicos antes de ir a la comida por caridad de Sue fue bueno para todos, hablamos de lo que hicimos cuando nuestros caminos se separaron, como el viaje a Europa que Mike hizo cuando fue contratado como bailarín y coreógrafo de Beyoncé, o la gira del grupo de Sam y Blaine que organizaron junto con la banda de Rachel, Santana, Kurt y los otros dos que aún no conocía en persona, y un poco sobre Finn y cuanto lo extrañábamos, sin embargo Blaine estaba ahí y a pesar de que Tina me pidió que no fuera grosero con él eso no impedía que al menos me guardara mis distancias.

.-.

La comida de Sue fue para no variar en los pasillos de McKenley, el gimnasio sirvió estaba adornado solo con algunos globos plateados y blancos, algo de buen gusto según Tina quien llego de la mano conmigo, la música era claro interpretada por el Nuevo "Nuevas Direcciones" chicos algo un poco más producidos a los que éramos cuando formábamos parte del coro ya hace unos años, los asistentes eran la crema y nata de Lima, podía ver a los presentadores del noticiero local, a los dueños de diferentes locales en la ciudad, a Burt y su esposa platicando con uno de los candidatos a congresista, puesto que él desempeño no hace mucho, al maestr… a Will como él quiere que lo llamemos ya que no es más nuestro profesor con, su esposa embarazada ya de su segundo hijo y a los chicos comiendo lo que las animadoras ofrecían a los invitados.

-Pero mira quienes nos acompañan hoy, si nada más y nada menos que la pareja Asia-latino-cristiano-judía favorita- Dijo Sue acompañada por su Beckytaría graduada de la Universidad de Cincinnati.

-Hola, entrenadora Silvester- Dijo Tina sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos, su mirada me decía que ya estaba preparando las respuestas, al parecer su último año en esta escuela logro que Sue y Tina lograran llegar a ese punto de pelea entre egos de mujeres en el que nadie que verse en medio, mala suerte para mí.

-Al parecer ahora trabajas en un laboratorio en Boston, que bueno que investigues la forma de convertir las verrugas vaginales-

-Sí, me preocupan casos como el suyo Sue- Dijo ella con una sonrisa mientras tomaba una de las copas con una horrible bebida amarillenta.

-Bien jugado Asia número 1, me alegra saber que aun eres capaz de llevar una plática conmigo, pero ahora no es el momento de soltar las perras, aunque me moleste y de verdad me molesta, tú eres uno de los miembros del equipo alfa para esta cacería de brujas, tú junto con la chica judía, el gay con ese estúpido moño y la pequeña Sue- Dijo apuntando Rachel quien platicaba con Blaine y Quinn saludando a Burt de mano con su nuevo novio- Me harán ganar ese dinero-

-No cree que una guardería de perros es algo tonto- Dije tratando de participar en la conversación-

-No sé, de todos modos, tú eres de mi equipo B, tú junto con Porcelana y Whitney Pobre Huston irán por ahí hablando de los aspectos humanos y esa basura que fomento en ustedes bajo mi cargo de directora-

-Está bromeando? El club Glee era pisoteado por esta escuela y tú eras participe, además de que cuando te convertiste en directora ya no estudiaba aquí- Dije.

-Y aquí en le importa, tu hazlo que te dije y calla, desquiten el dinero que gaste en ese horrible peinado Tina Cohen-Loser- Dijo tomando una de las bandejas y comenzar a comer.

-Bueno ya oíste a la señora, hagamos lo que quiere si es que no quieres que se cuele dentro de nuestra habitación y nos haga algo malo con sus batidos de hierro- Dijo Tina girando y llevándome hasta el gobernador de Ohio quien charlaba con Mercedes y Kurt.-Buenas tardes señor-

-Buenas tardes, bella señorita, tengo el placer de conocerla?- Dijo elegantemente el hombre.

-No, permítame presentarme, soy Tina Cohen-Chang y él es mi novio Noah Puckerman-

-Oh! Usted es la científica encargada de las investigaciones genéticas en Boston, escuche las noticias de sus avances en una conferencia que dio en San Diego.-

-Me apena, pero la verdad le debo todo eso a que en estas aulas nos dieron la herramientas para poder formarnos y poder ser alguien importante- Dijo sonando convencida de que eso realmente había pasado en este lugar, perdido en mis pensamientos siento como Tina me da un codazo marcándome el principio de mi discurso de aceptación y no discriminación en los pasillos de McKenley, Ja!

.-.

Cuando por fin los hombres pesados de Ohio comenzaron a irse la fiesta realmente dio inicio, entre unos que se emocionaban por ver caras amigables y viejos conocidos que hora se repartían por el país y en algunos casos el mundo como i hermano y Ryder que después de graduarse se fueron a viajar por Europa de estilo "mochilazo" y no había regresado hasta dos semanas antes o eso fue lo que me conto mamá, los chico nuevos del coro ya se marchaban y ahora era turno de nosotros el ambientar el gimnasio con la voces del viejo Nuevas Direcciones.

Por supuesto Rachel estaba encantada por eso y obligo a Santana y Kur a hace más de un trio con ella, Tina y Mercedes cantaron juntas canciones de sus viejas glorias y más de uno quería unirse a mi chica para cantar como lo hacíamos hace tiempo, por supuesto me molestaba un poco el ver que Sam y Mike de verdad se entusiasmaban por unirse a ella, pero el verla sonreír mientras cantaba y bailaba en el pequeño escenario en medio de la cancha de baloncesto me hacía olvidar lo celos, de verdad que esa sonrisa me encantaba.

-Si vas a hacerlo hazlo ahora- Me susurro Kurt al sentarse al lado mío cuando logró escaparse del entusiasmo descontrolado del duo Pezberry que no dejaban de anotar canciones que interpretar.

-Estoy nervioso-

-Por favor, no es difícil- Dijo dándome una palada en el hombro y pidiendo el micrófono después de que Sam y Tina dejaron de cantar alguna canción de The Killers que no pude identificar por los nervios.

-Alguien aquí tiene algo que decir, y al parecer no se anima, así que me decidí a darle un pequeño empujón- Maldita sea pensé, nunca debí haberle dicho nada a Mercedes, ella nunca guarda un secreto- Puck?- Dijo entregándome el micrófono, lo tomo y veo como todas las miradas estaba en mí, Tina por supuesto camino hasta estar a mi lado con algo de confusión.

-Bueno, ho-hola amigos? Este, mmm… hermano- dijo señalando a Jake que desde la mesa de al lado me veía con una sonrisa malvada, obvio sabía que quería hacer- Este… Como saben, yo y Tina somos… novios- digo con un nudo en la garganta- Y desde hace tiempo creo, no sé qué te amo Tina- Dijo dejando de ver las cabezas de Sue y el Sr. Schue para centrarme en el mar de chocolate en de las pupilas de Tina- Sé qué te amo de una forma que nunca he amado a nadie, y desde hace tiempo descubrí que lo pero que me puede pasar es no ver tu ojos cuando despierto por la mañana, pero sé que no soy el hombre perfecto, de hecho pienso que no hay nada tan bueno que te merezca en su vida por más de unos minutos, pero tu decidiste darme el privilegio de estar conmigo y compartir nuestras vidas- Digo mientras saco una cajita negra del chaleco de mi traje para después ponerme de rodillas frente a ella y ofrecerle el anillo que desde hace tiempo compre en Boston- Tina te amo, por favor hazme el hombre más feliz del mundo siendo mi esposa- Dijo dejando el micrófono en el suelo.

-Oh, Puck- me responde en un susurro mientras contiene las lágrimas sin saber si mirarme a mí o al anillo que coloco en su dedo- Puck, me encantaría! Te amo también! –Grita lanzándose a abrazarme sin dejar que me levante haciendo que ambos caigamos en el piso sin que en un momento aparte su brazos alrededor de mi cuello, durante un segundo escucho unos aplausos, pero dejo de escuchar cuando me concentro en los labio de Tina que se adueñan de los míos.

No hay duda de que de verdad elegí bien con quien compartir mi vida


End file.
